kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Awakening the Over Lord
is the fortieth episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It features the final appearance of Knuckle Suika Arms. This episode describes the event in which Yuuya became Kamen Rider Gaim, while Kouta became the Byakko Inves instead. Synopsis Kouta follows the passage to Yggdrasill Tower and to his surprise discovers an underground dungeon. Redyue informs Kouta that he has become one of the Over Lords, rather than a human, and proceeds to show him his apparent destiny. Plot Kouta and Ryoma reach the room where Akira and the others are having their energy siphoned and sent to the tomb of the Over Lord Queen but before being able to do anything, Redyue appears to fight them. The fight leads them outside, where Redyue uses her hypnosis on Gaim and Duke takes advantage of her distraction to flee. Kouta starts seeing a vision of the city, free of the Inves, but the inhabitants flee from him in fear and he realizes that he was transformed into an Inves as well. Much to his surprise, Yuya appears to fight him, transforming himself into Armored Rider Gaim. Unwilling to fight his friend, Kouta flees from him. Meanwhile, Kaito, Zack, and Yoko find the prisoners and after Kaito destroys the machine to release them, he runs ahead to help Kouta, leaving the others to help Akira and the other captives to escape. In Helheim Forest, as Mai speaks to Rosyuo, she is approached by Sagara who reveals that should Kouta take possession of the Forbidden Fruit, he will be able to rule the world as he sees fit, but only after it is overrun by the Helheim Forest. Duke reaches the control room and restarts the Master Intelligent System, using it to access the footage of all events that occurred in the Tower during his absence. While searching for Kouta, Kaito stumbles on Mitsuzane, and without Kouta there to dissuade him, he decides to fight him to the death. Back in his visions, Kouta attempts to reason with his friends at Drupers, but they are also in fear of him, and when Marika and Knuckle appear to fight him, two other Inves appear to rescue him. Kouta then meets Redyue, who reveals that by choosing to obtain the power of an Over Lord, he is not human anymore, thus is destined to be shunned by the rest of mankind. Yuya then appears to fight Kouta again, just to be defeated by him. Meanwhile, Sagara affirms that Kouta must choose between preventing the world's destruction or save himself, while Mai are certain that he had already made his choice. Yuya demands Kouta to finish him, but he refuses, deciding that he will fight for mankind even if he is not human anymore. At this moment, Kouta breaks from Redyue's trance and attacks her. Redyue then flees and vines from the Helheim Forest start growing around Kouta, implying that his transformation into an Over Lord is in an advanced stage, but shows no regrets because of it. Cast * : * : * : * : * : MIINA * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Star * : * : Lockseeds *'''Lock used: **Gaim: ***Kouta - Kachidoki, Kiwami ***Yuya - Orange **Baron: ***Lemon Energy **Knuckle: ***Suika, Kurumi **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy **Duke: ***Lemon Energy **Marika: ***Peach Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Kouta - Kiwami Arms ***Yuya - Orange Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Knuckle: ***Suika Arms, Kurumi Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms **Duke: ***Lemon Energy Arms **Marika: ***Peach Energy Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Daidaimaru, Budou Ryuhou, Banaspear, DJ Gun, Musou Saber Errors *Ryoma refers to Redyue using "him". Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LS-∞ Kiwami, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *This episode marks the first time all the Inves themed after the appear in one episode, which are the Byakko Inves, the Seiryu Inves, Dyudyuonshu, and Shinmugurun. **This could also imply that Redyue is based on their fifth member, the due to her association with them. *This is the final appearance of the Suika Arms armor. *This is the first time Kouta transforms directly into Kiwami Arms. For a second, Kachidoki Arms can be seen before the Armor Parts crash into him, forming Kiwami Arms. *Various areas from episode 14 reappear in this episode, with the most notable being the place where Ryoji Hase was killed by Kamen Rider Sigurd. *Yuki Kubota's (Takatora Kureshima) 33rd birthday and Tomohisa Yuge's (Kiyojiro Bando) 34th birthday, falling on June 15th and May 25th 2014 respectively, were celebrated during filming of this episode. http://www.toei.co.jp/tv/gaimu/story/1204040_2163.html DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp!, The Return of the Professor, The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! and Awakening the Over Lord. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08900-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 10, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 10.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「オーバーロードへの目覚め」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「オーバーロードへの目覚め」 References